Shattered Glass
by Searra
Summary: hermione and draco are sent on a mission to find the Glass of Shattering, an object that gives its owner the ability to screw with time. but hermione and draco have lingering pasts that must be fixed, and a feeling they can't explain ...
1. part one: hermione

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
part one: hermione.   
  
hermione paid for her latte and strolled out of the cafe, smiling as the bells jingled, signalling she was leaving the shop. everyone looked up when they heard the tinkling sound, and they all stared at her in wonder. who was this woman, who could walk with her head so high, her unruly hair flowing down past her elbows, far from tame and yet exactly what made her so ... incredible? a look in her eyes that was both wild and calm, that made her look completely happy with life?  
  
strolling down the street, hermione could feel eyes on her. she knew why. it wasn't like she was an every-day girl anymore. she wasn't beautiful, really. she didn't look like a model for victoria's secret or anything like that. she was exotic. radiant. better than the plain old beautiful.  
  
she was humming a song, a song only she knew, and it made people wonder what song it was and why she was humming it and what it meant to her.  
  
it wouldn't mean anything to anyone else. no one could ever understand the song ... the song that rounded out hermione's life and made her feel ... whole.   
  
she reached her apartment building and pulled out her key. unlocking the door, she let herself in, pocketing the key and beaming to one of her several neighbors; never mind she didn't know his name. she walked up the steps, and even though her apartment was on the seventh floor, she didn't falter. not once.  
  
hermione's smile was still plastered to her face as she opened the door, but once inside ...  
  
her entire face fell; and the light that had seemed to surround her turned to darkness as she crumpled to the floor and sobbed into her arms.  
  
to everyone else in the world, hermione granger had everything. she *was* everything. a successful business woman, living in a fancy apartment where fancy dinner parties catered by fancy companies were held. the ministry of magic could always turn to her.  
  
but hidden behind hermione's smile was a life ... a shattered life. one she could not piece back together.  
  
shattered.  
  
and there was no way to change it.  
  
a/n: this is just an introduction, i promise! it'll get better! 


	2. part two: the mission

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
part two: the mission.  
  
the phone rang as hermione was cutting up cucumber to add to her salad. she answered after the second ring.  
  
'hermione,' lavender's voice said urgently. 'we need you here. now.'  
  
'i'll be right over,' hermione said, trying not to sigh. so much for a calm night. would she ever get one again? 'what's the problem?'  
  
'can't explain it now. just get here.'  
  
'all right. i'll apparate in as soon as i can.'  
  
'how long?'  
  
'no more than a couple of minutes. is that ok?'  
  
'yes, yes. just hurry. please.'  
  
hermione rolled her eyes and hung up the phone. lavender always made such a big deal about work in the ministry. it was probably nothing. a fight between two teenage wizards about a witch.  
  
hermione almost smiled ... but then the rest of the story fell into place, and she remembered the ending. she took the cucumber slices, stuffing them into her mouth. thank God she wasn't very hungry. she'd eat when she got home.  
  
^^^  
  
'i'm here!'  
  
'hermione! good to see you, love!' lavender came walking (at as fast a pace as was polite for a secretary in the ministry of magic to walk) towards her, holding a large folder under her arm. 'you're meeting in there.' she pointed to a door behind hermione. 'give this to luna please.'   
  
lavender knew how much hermione despised luna lovegood, though lavender never found out why.  
  
no one honestly knew, besides luna and hermione. they never worked together. up until now, at least.  
  
hermione tried desperately to keep her voice calm when she said, 'luna's running this?'  
  
lavender nodded, studying hermione almost piteously. 'she seemed to think it was her duty to lead this mission or something.' lavender shrugged.  
  
'lavender, what's going on? what mission?'  
  
'i have to go; luna and - well, they'll tell you everything.' lavender smiled and hurried away.  
  
hermione sighed and opened the door slowly.  
  
luna was sitting at the end of a long, wooden table. next to her, a glass of water in front of his slumped body was ...  
  
draco malfoy.  
  
hermione stood in stunned silence for a few seconds before both she and him snarled, 'what the bugger are you doing here?'  
  
and then, 'lavender told me to come' in unison. they glared at each other.  
  
'hello, granger. take a seat, please,' luna said. 'i'll explain everything as soon as you're sitting.'  
  
it was suprising how much luna had changed. true, every one hermione knew was different than they had been at school, but luna had changed the most. she wasn't the space cadet she had been before. her hair was pulled up in a tight knot at the top of her head, and she was now one of the most serious people in the world.   
  
but that wasn't why hermione hated her.  
  
tossing the folder to luna, hermione sat down a few seats down the table, as far away from the two people she despised most in the world as was polite.  
  
'what did you call us here for luna,' malfoy drawled.  
  
luna folded her hands in front of her on the table. 'something very important,' she said seriously. hermione and draco both rolled their eyes. 'very important. the Glass of Shattering is gone.'  
  
draco sat upright. 'wait a minute. so the Glass of Shattering - it's not a myth?'  
  
luna shook her head, reluctantly? 'it's not a myth,' she repeated. 'we've been trying to keep it in hiding. but someone found its hiding place and ... well, they stole it.'  
  
'so what does that have to do with us?' hermione couldn't make any connection.  
  
'we need you two to find it.'  
  
hermione and draco both exploded with protests. 'she's got a bloody broomstick stuck up her ass!' 'he's a wanker!' 'no way!' 'i am not working with that wally!'  
  
luna raised her hands, silencing them both. 'i'm sorry. if it was my decision, i wouldn't have it this way, either.'  
  
'so you wouldn't have to feel your bloody guilty conscience,' hermione mumbled to herself.  
  
luna looked away. 'we have a lead that the Glass of Shattering is located in venice. but for all we know, it could be anywhere.'  
  
'that's where we come in,' draco concluded.  
  
luna nodded. 'i'm not going to lie to either of you; this is very risky. screw up even once, and you are going to be hunted down until you are dead.' luna studied them both. 'be careful.'  
  
draco sighed. 'when are we leaving?'  
  
^^^  
  
luna's directions filled hermione's head.  
  
apparate to venice, italy. make sure you apparate to the dark alley i told you about. there, you will find a tall man. his name is sonny. he will give you your next instructions, your hotel location, and anything else.   
  
"this is very strange," hermione thought to herself as she closed her eyes, letting the wind whirl around herself and draco. "very strange indeed."  
  
they landed shortly after that, and hermione nearly gasped.  
  
lights. crowds. shops.   
  
but it was the lights that got her the most. more lights than she had ever seen. it was ... incredible.  
  
draco didn't care about the lights. his eyes darted around, looking for the tall man luna had mentioned.  
  
he was in the corner. tall. very tall.  
  
'oy! you be that malfoy chap?' the man had an incredible gruff voice, suprisingly so, as the small amount of light that filled the alleyway shone on his face. he was a clean-cut man; no facial hair. closely shaven head. skinny. incredibly so.  
  
hermione turned around at his voice.  
  
'and you must be miss granger,' the man added.  
  
hermione nodded. 'are you sonny?'  
  
'aye,' the man said, walking towards them. 'you'll be staying at the hotel danieli.' he handed draco a large packet of papers, and hermione an even larger folder.  
  
'the hotel danieli?'  
  
sonny nodded.  
  
'and what about clothes? money? anything?'  
  
'taken care of. look through the papers. instructions are in the front.'  
  
'will we see you again?'  
  
'that's up to luna. now go to the hotel. we need you to get started.'  
  
draco opened his mouth again, but sonny shook his head. 'no more questions. just read the papers, all right?'  
  
'let's GO, malfoy,' she hissed, pulling him out onto the crowded street. they were both blinded by the light.  
  
hermione continued to hold draco's arm, dragging him for a few minutes before finally slowing down. but for some reason, she didn't want to let go of his arm. for some reason, she felt warmth spreading through her body, and it seemed to be coming from where her fingertips touched draco's trench coat.  
  
draco looked down at hermione's hand, gripping his upper arm. it took him a few seconds to understand exactly what was going on. why did it feel ok to have her arm there?  
  
'um, granger?' he finally said, almost reluctantly.  
  
hermione pulled her hand away. 'wanted-wanted to make sure you weren't going to leave. we can't get seperated, you know. neither of us knows this place.'  
  
'right. ok. so how are we going to actually find this hotel?'  
  
'ask?'  
  
draco rolled her eyes. 'women. you give up to easily,' he muttered. 'come on.' this time, he grabbed her arm, pulling her along with him, pushing through the swarms of people as his eyes darted from left to right.  
  
^^^  
  
half an hour later, draco finally slowed, his eyes blinking furiously. his hand remained on hermione's elbow, though he wasn't exactly sure why.  
  
'men. you just can't ruin your pride,' hermione said. 'i'm going to ask that lady over there.'  
  
'you don't speak italian,' draco reminded her.  
  
'maybe she speaks english,' hermione said calmly. 'it's a better plan than yours.'  
  
she turned away from him, tapping the woman on the shoulder. 'excuse me? do you speak english?'  
  
the woman shrugged. 'little,' she said. 'what you want?'  
  
'do you know where the hotel danieli is?' hermione spoke her words slowly and clearly as draco came up behind her.  
  
the woman nodded, pointing down the street. 'there,' she said.   
  
'ha,' draco said triumphantly as the woman walked away. 'i wasn't that far off.'  
  
'but we probably wouldn't have found it had you been any more stubborn,' hermione pointed out.  
  
they began to walk down the street, in almost complete silence. hermione yearned for his warmth, although she wasn't exactly sure why it made her feel so good.  
  
draco's fingertips were tingling, and he couldn't exactly describe it. something about touching the flesh on her elbow ... something about touching her skin ... there was something that had made him feel good.  
  
something he couldn't explain.  
  
a/n: you're probably all slightly confused right now. why does hermione hate luna? it will all be explained. 


	3. part three: reflections

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
part three: reflections.  
  
the room draco and hermione were staying in was meant to be used as a honeymoon suite, but hermione and draco refused to sleep in the same bed. draco agreed to stay in a cot the hotel provided the first night, and hermione would take it the next night, and so on.  
  
the cot creaked, and draco was uncomfortable. but he didn't want to move, unsure of whether hermione would be grumpy if he accidently woke her up.   
  
he sighed. his back ached, and this cot was too small for his entire body to fit unless he curled up slightly.   
  
he couldn't stand it anymore. he rolled very carefully off the mattress, landing gracefully on the plush, crimson carpet. he stood up and walked to the balcony, shutting the glass door behind him.  
  
he rested his hands on the railing and stretched his back, looking out at the fantastic view of the canal. the moonlight reflected on the calm waters, glimmering and shimmering. had he been here on anything but work, draco would have appreciated it much more. but his mind was preoccupied with the Glass of Shattering.  
  
it had been his favourite story, the greatest, save for the story of Harry Potter.   
  
the Glass of Shattering wasn't made - it was found. one of those "a gift - and a curse" type things, too. if you had the Glass of Shattering, you could look into the future. you could see the past. you could freeze time. but you would be hunted down by the Shattered - the past owners of the Glass - until they found you. and you would be slaughtered, and you would become one of the Shattered; always searching to destroy the next victim.   
  
once you possessed the Glass of Shattering, it consumed you. you would honestly believe that you wouldn't be found by the Shattered. but you were.  
  
'i'm risking my life for a fairy tale,' draco muttered to himself. 'a bloody legend. and i'll be dying with one person i hoped i would never see again.'  
  
shaking his head, draco entered the room again, studying the fragile girl on the large bed.  
  
the moon bathed hermione in light. she was facing the balcony to get more of the light to her thin body. it was a warm night; she wore gym shorts and a tanktop (in the closet, draco and hermione had found all of their clothing), and she had the blankets at her feet. her hands gripped the cream-coloured sheet tightly, bunched up near her face. her hair was spread across the pillow, and her cheeks were practically glowing with ... warmth. the warmth draco wanted to feel.   
  
draco looked at her in utter amazement, surprised at how different she looked. he had been too busy earlier to notice how ... incredible? she looked now. exotic. radiant. beautiful ... better than beautiful.  
  
he cast one last shocked glance at hermione before lying down on the floor next to her bed pulling the blanket and the pillow off the cot and falling into slumber  
  
^^^  
  
hermione had the tendency to wake up early. she had some sort of alarm clock set inside herself, and it went off at 4.33 in the morning.   
  
she rubbed her eyes, swinging her legs off the floor and then realising she had almost stepped on ... draco? what was he doing down there? why wasn't he on the cot?  
  
hermione pulled her feet back, tucking them underneath her as she looked over the bed and studied the boy below her.  
  
his silvery blond hair was cut more boyishly than it had been last time she saw him. she longed to reach out and touch it, for reasons she couldn't quite explain. a small frown lay frozen on his face, and his slender, muscular arm was across his stomach; his hand was clenched in a fist.   
  
he opened his eyes suddenly, and sat up. hermione jumped backwards in surprise. he glanced wildly around the room. she asked, 'are you all right?'  
  
he whipped his head around at the sound of her voice, and then relaxed. 'reflexes,' he explained. 'just reflexes. i've always been careful.'  
  
hermione nodded and looked at him oddly. 'why were you on the floor?'  
  
draco shrugged. 'couldn't sleep on the cot,' he said.  
  
'why not?'  
  
he shrugged again. 'does it matter?'  
  
'no, not really,' she agreed.  
  
silence.  
  
'well,' draco said, standing up and tossing the blanket and pillow back onto the cot. 'i'm hungry. however, i can't exactly change when you're right here.' he looked at her pointedly.   
  
'could you wait for me? i was going to take a shower ...' her voice drifted off, and then she added, 'you can change while i'm showering. i take quick showers.'  
  
draco looked slightly frusturated.   
  
'you can't just go running off, malfoy. how will i find you? what if something happens to either of us? we haven't even been here for 24 hours.'  
  
his face softened. 'i guess i'll take a shower, too.' a pause. 'after you,' he added quickly. hermione nodded and hurried into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her.  
  
hermione turned the water, setting it as cold as she could. she hated hot showers. they made her feel sleepy. she'd much rather be wide awake.  
  
grabbing the hotel soap, she scrubbed her body, and then shampooed and rinsed her hair.  
  
turning of the shower, she squeezed as much of the water out of her heavy hair as she could. grabbing one of the fluffy white towels off of the rack, she wrapped it tightly around her body, stepped out of the shower, and unlocked the door.  
  
'draco? can i come out?'  
  
'yeah.'  
  
she opened the door, and draco tried desperately to keep his mouth from dropping down. how many times had he seen a gorgeous girl come out of a bathroom, shimmering and shining with just a towel on?  
  
not enough, he concluded, feeling slightly disgusted with himself.  
  
hermione felt slightly uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her (though she couldn't deny it was flattering), and tightened her grip on the towel, praying it wouldn't fall. 'go ahead,' she finally told him, looking down.  
  
draco snapped out of his shock. 'right,' he said, stepping around her awkwardly, locking his eyes with hers as he went by.  
  
hermione breathed out normally when she heard the door shut and the shower turn on. a few seconds later, as she was opening the closet, she heard a yelp.  
  
'WHY THE BUGGER DID YOU HAVE THE WATER TEMPERATURE SO BLOODY COLD????' 


	4. part four: mixing business with pleasure

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
part four: mixing business with pleasure.  
  
'so where do you want to go?' hermione asked.  
  
draco's stomach was growling. 'let's just go to the first place that sells breakfast.'  
  
hermione shrugged. 'i guess that works.'  
  
'and here it is,' draco added.  
  
it was fairly small, but neither cared. they ducked into the tiny door to CAFFE, CARA. their noses were filled with the smells of coffee, bread, and perfume. hermione smiled. she was starving. and from the look in draco's eyes, he was, too.  
  
^^^  
  
laughing, draco opened the door to the hotel room and let himself and hermione in. 'well how was i supposed to know the guy didn't speak any bloody english?'  
  
'we're in ITALY, for crying out loud,' hermione said, tears of laughter streaming down her face. 'what did you expect, when he said, scusi? have you ever heard that word in english?'  
  
draco rolled his eyes, and he had hermione laughed again. 'um,' draco finally said slowly. 'we should probably take a peek at those packets.'  
  
he turned away, sitting down at the dark wooden table, where he and hermione had tossed the papers yesterday night before their sleeping arrangement argument.  
  
hermione nodded, sitting across from him and picking up the folder. opening it, she thumbed through the papers.  
  
'they're just talking about the history of the Glass here,' she said. 'and we already know all the stories.'  
  
'this tells us places to go that could contain more clues,' draco said as he skimmed the packet.   
  
'well, we should probably check them out then, shouldn't we?'  
  
draco nodded. 'i guess so.'  
  
'what's it got on there first?'  
  
'the -' draco tried to pronounce it properly. 'basilica st. marco,' he said, his british accent ringing out.  
  
hermione laughed. 'we are so english,' she commented, standing up. 'are we going?'  
  
draco shrugged. 'sure.'  
  
^^^  
  
they didn't return until evening, though neither would never admit it was because they had been doing other stuff besides research the basilica st. marco.   
  
his hand had touched hers as they both reached for the pepper at lunch, and hermione had felt slightly giddy in that second. she had giggled against her own free will and pulled her hand away, looking down at her plate. she didn't know that his eyes were studying her, wondering why on earth she had pulled her hand away. he didn't mind the glowing feeling that filled him; and he missed it when it was gone.  
  
"this is ridiculous," draco said. "number one, i never really knew this girl, so all the things i said about how much i hate her couldn't have been true, because, well, i never knew her. and number two, why did it feel like that? why?"  
  
hermione really needed something to drink. badly. where was the mini fridge?  
  
there. she took out two beers, tossing one to draco, who caught it easily. popping it open, she raised it. 'cheers,' she said, before taking a large gulp.  
  
'cheers,' draco said, also drinking it eagerly.   
  
they each went through three bottles, before hermione said, 'enough!' in a fairly wasted voice. 'no more!' she stumbled past draco to throw her empty bottles out. her perfume lingered with him; his senses were dulled, but he could smell her. and she smelled good. very good.   
  
he swallowed hard, watching as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and sat on the bed. the beer was going to his head. 'so,' she finally said. 'what have we learned?'  
  
'don't try to rent a boat from a man who doesn't speak english,' draco concluded.  
  
'i meant about the Glass.' hermione smiled.  
  
'oh. um. that the bloke who used to own the basilica place had the Glass for a while, and he got murdered. that's about it.'  
  
'right. that's not much.'  
  
'what time is it?'  
  
hermione looked at the bedside clock. 'seven-thirty,' she told him.   
  
'what are we going to do?'  
  
hermione shrugged. 'i'm kind of in the mood for a board game.' she laughed. 'i know it sounds stupid.'  
  
draco shook his head. 'they said they have board games and cards and things like that downstairs. do you want me to check?'  
  
'sure.'  
  
'ok.'  
  
draco ducked out of the room.  
  
a few minutes later, he appeared again. 'is monopoly ok?' 


	5. part five: community chest

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
part three: community chest.  
  
'so, what rules are we playing by?' hermione asked.  
  
draco was feeling slightly daring. or perhaps he was just drunk. 'it's fun to play strip monopoly,' he said, slurring slightly.   
  
'what's that?'  
  
'every time you land on someone else's property, you, um, strip. one piece of clothing each time.' hermione looked fairly disgusted, and draco wondered if he had pushed her too far.  
  
but she smiled and said, 'fine. i'm in.' she took the box and lifted the lid, kneeling on the ground. 'what do you want to be?'  
  
'i'm always the car,' draco said.  
  
hermione nodded. 'i'll be the dog,' she said, placing the two pieces at GO.   
  
draco sat down across from hermione, and she passed him his starting money.  
  
'who goes first?' she asked.  
  
'banker always goes last,' he said.  
  
'you lie!'  
  
'i'm not kidding. that's how i've always played. honest.'  
  
hermione rolled her eyes. 'whatever. i'll still beat you.'  
  
the first couple times around, neither hit any of the others bought property. but on her third turn, hermione landed on baltic avenue, which just so happened to be draco's.  
  
'take off your socks,' he instructed.  
  
hermione pulled the off, tossing them to the side of the board and passing the money she owed to him.  
  
on draco's turn, he landed on st. charles place. 'socks,' hermione said. draco tossed them on top of hers.  
  
a few more times through, and hermione was wearing her bra, underwear, and her pants. draco was wearing boxer shorts and undershirt. surprisingly, neither felt awkward.  
  
or maybe they were too drunk to feel awkward.  
  
hermione rolled, holding her breath. a five and a one - six. her eyes counted the spaces. pennsylvania avenue. draco's.   
  
'no way!'  
  
'pants! off!'   
  
hermione laughed as she stood up and unbuttoned her pants, kicking them off into the pile of discarded clothing. draco couldn't help but stare at her. he had seen her with just a towel not even 24 hours before, and now he got to see her even closer to naked.  
  
'your turn,' she said, sitting back down.  
  
draco rolled. a four and a five - nine ... illinois avenue. hermione's.  
  
hermione howled with laughter and commanded, 'the shirt must be gone!'  
  
draco pulled the shirt off, and hermione studied his fit chest. leaning forward, she touched it with a finger, tracing the curves. draco reached for her hand slowly, pulling it to his face. he kissed the finger that had been on his stomach just seconds before, slowly and carefully.  
  
and before hermione knew what was happening, draco was dragging her across the board to him, pulling her until their faces were inches apart. hermione lifted her finger to his lips, desperate to feel it - whatever IT was, that sensational emotion - again. he closed his eyes and let her fingers brush his lips delicately. and when they moved he opened his eyes in time to see her face coming even closer to his, until her lips touched his in question.  
  
he responded quickly, entwining his fingers through her curly hair and pressing his mouth against hers.  
  
she pulled away for a second and studied his face, running her fingers through his short and yet so very soft hair, before ducking back into the kiss.  
  
draco kissed her harder this time, his lips moving anxiously, desperately, on hermione's, persuading her to open her mouth with the tip of his tongue. she did, and her stomach clenched as her tongue hit his. he pulled her into his lap, rubbing his hands up and down her bare back. hermione moaned into his mouth, pushing her chest against his as he rolled them over so that she was beneath him. he pushed himself up slightly with his hands so as not to put his full weight on her, but not once did his lips leave hers. she wrapped her hands around his neck, stroking the nape of his neck delicately with her nails, sending shivers up and down his spine.  
  
and ...  
  
the phone rang. they both opened their eyes and seemed to realise what they were doing.   
  
oops.  
  
hermione pulled herself out from under him.   
  
'answer it,' she said.  
  
his heart thumping in his ears, draco picked up the phone. 'hello?'  
  
'it's sonny. meet me in the hotel lobby at eight-thirty tomorrow morning.' click.  
  
draco put down the phone and turned to hermione. she was pulling on her jeans, buttoning her shirt haphazardly.  
  
'hermione -'  
  
'let's not talk about it, all right? we were both drunk. we didn't mean anythign by it.' she snatched her tank top and shorts out of the closet, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. 'you can have the bed,' she called.  
  
'it's ok. don't want it,' draco called back, sinking into the cot. he rolled onto his stomach and fell asleep in seconds.  
  
hermione opened the door slowly to find draco dead out on the cot. she sighed, rubbing her forehead furiously, a trait she had picked up from her father when she was anxious and confused; scared.   
  
and she was scared. she had no idea what was going to happen next. 


	6. part six: acceptance

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
part six: acceptance.  
  
'turn around and smell what you don't see ... close your eyes, it is so clear ... don't think twice before you listen to your heart ... what you need and everything you'll feel ... is just a question of the deal ... in the eye of storm you'll see a lonely dove ... the experience of survival is the key ... to the gravity of love ... to the gravity of love.' ~ taken from GRAVITY OF LOVE by enigma  
  
hermione woke up early, once more finding draco on the floor. she sighed. "i screwed up," she thought glumly. "i really did mean something by it. i meant every single part of it."  
  
she knew it was ridiculous. enemies just don't suddenly fall for each other in less than two days.  
  
but she couldn't help it. she had seen what draco could be like in just a few seconds, and, though she didn't want to, she liked it. a whole lot.  
  
sighing, hermione smiled slightly. she had figured something out. and so she put her head back on her pillow, surprised at how exhausted she was. she let sleep consume her.  
  
^^^  
  
draco woke at six, to find hermione still sleeping, her hand stretched out, seemingly reaching to him. he touched her palm with his finger lightly, surprising himself. he couldn't blame what he had just done on being drunk; he felt completely normal now. or rather, he felt emotion like he hadn't felt in a very long time.   
  
and in that instant he knew. he couldn't fight the feeling flowing through his very veins. he was ...  
  
in love with her.  
  
it didn't make any sense. there was no logic to the thought that had just flown through his head.  
  
but it was true.  
  
he loved her.  
  
the one person he had always hated because he thought he was better than her. the one person ... the one person he had always believed he hated.   
  
her eyes fluttered open. she was so beautiful. 'draco? are you - are you ok?'  
  
draco smiled. she hadn't called him malfoy. 'i'm fine, hermione,' he whispered, letting her name slide off his tongue easily. he looked down at his hands, clenched tightly. 'just - just thinking.'  
  
hermione sat up. 'look, if it's about last night, i'm sorry,' she said. 'i didn't mean -'  
  
'but i did,' draco said, looking into her eyes, praying for a sign this was a nightmare and reality at the same time. 'i meant something every time i touched you last night. i meant every single bloody thing. my senses might have been dulled from being so wasted, but i meant it.' he looked down. 'if it's not the same for you, i'll be all right with that. i just thought you should know the truth.'  
  
it was only then he realised he was crying.  
  
hermione wasn't exactly sure why a tear was falling down her cheek. she wasn't exactly sure why one was falling down his, either. but she wanted to fix it. she lifted her hand to his face, wiping away the salty tears with her thumb. he looked up at her and smiled slightly. she smiled back, and they leaned forward, pressing their lips together.  
  
he stood up and moved to the bed, pressing her body against his desperately as she pushed her tongue forcefully into his mouth. he broke away, letting his lips slide down her neck ... across her shoulder blade ...  
  
'draco,' she whispered. 'draco.' she put her hands on both sides of his face, pulling his head back up. she smiled, and he kissed her smile. she closed her eyes, putting her hands on his arms and rubbing them, sending shivers through both of them ...  
  
after a long time, hermione broke away, gasping for air. she gazed up at draco, stroking his cheek lightly.  
  
'shit,' she said softly. 'what time is it?'  
  
draco rolled off of her and glanced at the clock. 'time for us to leave,' he said, rolling back so that he was facing her.  
  
she groaned, and he kissed her lips once, twice, three times. 'i - don't - want - to - go,' she mumbled between kisses.  
  
'we - have - to,' he told her. 'i - doubt - it - will - be - that - long.'  
  
'fine,' she sighed, kissing him before hopping off of the bed. draco watched her hair fly up and down as she bounced to the closet.  
  
incredible. 


	7. part seven: running out of time

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
part seven: running out of time.  
  
'miss granger, mr malfoy.' sonny was wearing an odd outfit this time; a pair of maroon pants and a bright yellow dress shirt. hermione smiled in spite of herself. 'come. we have much to discuss.'  
  
he led them to the hotel's restaurant, guiding them to a booth in the corner. draco and hermione sat awkwardly across from sonny. hermione put her hands in her lap, but slowly, slow enough that sonny didn't notice, slid her hand to draco's knee, massaging it slightly. draco smiled as hermione's hand stroked his leg casually.  
  
'so, what's going on?' hermione asked as she rubbed draco's leg.   
  
'luna wanted me to give you these papers,' sonny said simply. he turned his head to search inside his black suitcase, and hermione carefully slid herself closer to draco, so as to make the arm extension less noticable. draco dropped one hand beneath the table, brushing it against hermione's, linking their fingers together. sonny tossed the paper across the table. draco lifted it up, raising it to his eyes.   
  
it read --  
  
malfoy and granger,  
  
you MUST find the Glass within the next 72 hours. a reliable source has told us that the thief of the Glass will be using it to change the past at precisely 12.00 am in 3 days time. piece it all together. figure it all out. trust your instincts. get to work.  
  
sincerely,  
  
luna lovegood  
  
'so this is real,' hermione said softly. she had squeezed draco's hand tightly as they read luna's words, before pulling her hand away and rubbing it across her forehead. 'what are we supposed to do about it, sonny? we have no clue what's going on. we haven't really found anything important out.'  
  
sonny glanced around the room nervously, and then leaned forward. 'think about it,' he said quietly, urgently. 'meet me here when it's dark.' sonny took out a small piece of paper with an address on it. 'don't show anyone, don't ask luna if it's ok. i have things i need to tell you.' sonny passed the post-it note across the table. draco tucked it into his pocket as sonny stood up.  
  
'where are you going?' hermione asked sonny.  
  
'i can't stay. i'm sorry. i'll explain everything when i next see you.' draco and hermione nodded, glancing at each other. 'don't lose that paper. and don't let anyone see it.'  
  
sonny spun on his heel and disappeared.  
  
hermione turned to draco, her brow furrowed. 'why wouldn't he want luna to know? what's going on? shouldn't luna know? shouldn't she know what he's telling us to do.'  
  
and in that moment, draco knew. he couldn't explain it, or rather, he didn't want to explain it.  
  
he stared into hermione's innocent eyes.   
  
everything he had dreaded would happen ... was happening. all the pieces were falling into place.   
  
she still didn't know.  
  
how could he tell her the truth?  
  
a/n: sorry. i really needed to leave this as a cliffhanger. i'll post part eight as soon as i can. and hermione will be explained, as well as what she doesn't know. 


	8. part eight: forgive and forget?

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
a/n: ok. this is where it all gets explained better. i'm sorry, it's just i needed to develop the story and the romance and it seemed better to leave draco and hermione's pasts as a question. thanks for bearing with me.  
  
part eight: forgive and forget?  
  
hermione stared blankly at the papers. this was all so ridiculous. how were words on a paper going to help her figure out who had the Glass?   
  
draco had muttered a lame excuse to her that he was going to check out the places he and hermione had missed that first day, to 'try and figure something out.' did he honestly think hermione wasn't the slightest bit alert about any of this? he had seen the look of terror in his eyes after sonny had left. she wasn't stupid.  
  
she knew he had been a part of it.  
  
hermione sighed, tossing the papers on the desk. they skidded across, falling to the floor. hermione didn't notice, or rather, she didn't care.  
  
what did she expect? that he'd admit to and then apologise for what happened to ron and harry? they were his enemies, for Christ's sake! they hated him just as much as he hated them.   
  
and yet, for some reason, hermione had hoped that draco and luna would say they were sorry, would feel guilty, would try to make up for it. but even if they did, hermione realised, she would never truly forgive them for what happened to her friends. she would never forgive them for what they did to her. what they had done that was truly taking its toll on hermione.  
  
but they were the reason harry and ron were dead.   
  
^^^  
  
draco was sprinting by now. there he was. 'SONNY!' the man didn't turn around. 'i mean - HARRY!'  
  
the man slowly turned around. draco looked at the man's forehead. the scar was slowly coming back, and "sonny" was turning into ... harry potter.   
  
'keep your bloody voice down,' harry hissed as draco came close. 'what if she followed you?'  
  
'are you planning on telling her that you aren't dead?' draco was furious. 'i knew it was you. i knew - that look in your eyes ... the way you looked at her ... you've been pretending to be sonny just so you can see her. why? explain yourself, dammit!'  
  
'it's none of your business. it's between me and hermione.'  
  
'HERMIONE is my business now, just as much as she was yours seven years ago! the only difference is that i'm not going to screw up like you did!'  
  
harry looked away. 'shut up,' he said quietly. 'you don't understand.'  
  
'do you even wonder how she feels? she thinks that the two most important people, friends, lovers in her life ... she thinks they're dead! and she thinks it's my fault! she thinks i was part of this pathetic plot! i understand, believe me.'  
  
harry sighed. 'i swear, as soon as all of this is over, we'll straighten things out -'  
  
'you mean when she's dead?'   
  
harry looked up quickly. 'what must be done must be done, draco malfoy.'  
  
'you're going to kill her just so you can have some stupid trophy, to add to your collection. Goddammit, SHE'S what you should be after! she's more important than any time-changer, harry!'  
  
'the time-changer will let her stay alive forever ... in the past.'  
  
'THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!'  
  
'she shouldn't mean anything to you. you are just as much in this as i am.'  
  
'no i'm not. i mean, i was. but i care about her, harry. honestly.'  
  
harry rolled his eyes. 'then i'll let you borrow the bloody Glass and make out with her as much as you want ... in the past.'  
  
'THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! don't you understand, harry? i need her ... the real her. i need to touch her face and know she's still breathing.'  
  
'what would you have us do, draco? she's the only person who can break the Shattered.'  
  
'that's exactly what this bloody thing is doing! it's fucking shattering everything! it will take over you, harry, and not even you can save yourself from desire and love.'  
  
'thank you for the cliched phrases, draco, but please, spare me.'  
  
'it's already consuming you, harry! you will realise that she's what you were after all along. and the Glass, no matter how powerful, will not bring her back.'  
  
harry lunged at draco and grasped his neck. draco choked. 'i want my family, i want my LIFE back, draco. a life without hermione granger screwing it up, thank you very much.'  
  
^^^  
  
it was luna's fault in the first place. she was the one who had started it all, hermione was guessing. couldn't stand the thought of harry not being hers, or ron not being hers. wanted just one of them, at least.  
  
hermione knew that luna and draco had been dating when the whole thing started. hermione might not have known everything, but she was clever. she pieced it together, and this is what she had decided: luna had used draco the whole time. the. whole. time.  
  
the bitch.  
  
she had talked draco into turning ron and harry against each other over hermione. and ron and harry had killed each other. hermione had seen it happen. she had watched as they shouted 'avada kedavra' into the mist and the green light flying towards the dark shadows and she had screamed for them and they hadn't answered.  
  
it was luna and draco that had truly killed her friends.  
  
hermione wiped her wet cheeks. she had loved them both. both of them had she loved. but they were too blind to see that she would never, could never choose between them. and they had died thinking that if they killed the other, they would have her.  
  
hermione thought she could forgive and forget. but she couldn't.  
  
how can you forgive someone for killing your friends?  
  
a/n: i'll explain even more in the next chapters. it'll be a lot more detailed, and i'll explain harry better, too. 


	9. part nine: if we go down, we go down tog...

SHATTERED GLASS  
  
by o  
  
supported by sPECTARE, cUPERE, cAPERE, part of aGAINST aLL rEASONS  
  
a/n: ach! sorry it's taken me a while to update! i've been incredibly easy. anyway, here's the next chapter:  
  
part nine: if we go down, we go down together.  
  
'i'd sell my soul for you babe. for money to burn with you. i'd give you all, and have none babe.' ~ billy idol, 'rebel yell'  
  
draco walked into the hotel room massaging his throat discreetly. hermione turned slowly in her chair.  
  
'are you all right?' she asked quietly.  
  
he nodded. 'yeah. fine.'  
  
she stood up fast, her wand pointed at him. her chair backwards on to the ground.  
  
his breath began sharp, as did hers. 'what are you doing, hermione?' he asked her softly.  
  
'you killed them, malfoy,' she whispered. 'and i was so stupid to think - i thought you would apologise and i could - could forgive you ... i was so wrong.'  
  
'i didn't kill them,' draco said softly.  
  
'YES YOU DID!' she screamed, hot, angry tears falling down her face. 'IT'S YOUR FAULT THEY'RE DEAD, MALFOY! IT'S YOUR FAULT AND IT'S LUNA'S FAULT AND - AND - I HATE YOU!'  
  
draco was trying to decide whether to tell her or not. he was going to be killed if he told her, he knew that.  
  
but did he care? wouldn't he rather have her alive than dead? would he ever be able to forgive himself?  
  
'they're not dead,' he finally said, his voice barely audible as he looked down at the ground.  
  
'w-what?' hermione said.  
  
'they're not dead,' draco told her, a bit louder this time. 'hermione, you have to believe me. they're not gone. i promise - i swear to you. there is so much to explain -'  
  
'draco, i saw them die,' hermione said at last. 'i watched them scream avada kedavra at each other. i watched the spells collide and backfire. i watched their bodies fall to the ground and then disappear. i saw it all.'  
  
'hermione, don't you know this already? there are ways to fake death.'  
  
'b-but why? why would they pretend to die?'  
  
draco sighed. 'because they knew that you would be the only one who could stop the Shattered.'  
  
'what do you mean?'  
  
'i mean that they're going to kill you, and the Shattered will break. hermione, harry and ron are the ones who stole the Glass of Shattering. this has been a plan since school. luna was in on it and i - she had me under her spell, hermione. they needed me, you see. i was her fucking puppet, screwing everything up.  
  
'when they were done with the death, luna let me go. she said they had decided not to do it. they said they were going to wait until you cooled off before telling you the truth.   
  
'and then - hermione, harry IS sonny. i truly believed they wouldn't do this. ever. but when i saw the way he looked at you, i knew. and that's why i followed him. because i needed to know what was going to happen. i needed to hear the truth. once and for all.'  
  
'and what is the truth?'  
  
draco hesitated once more. 'they're going to kill you. and they're going to kill me.'  
  
'but why you?'  
  
'because they'll know i told you when you start fighting it.'  
  
hermione let her wand drop to the ground and walked to draco, letting his arms envelope her, molding them tightly together.  
  
she closed her eyes. 'neither of us are going to be killed.' she looked up. 'neither of us.'  
  
'hermione - you don't know what you're up against!'  
  
hermione laughed coldly. 'they're - they WERE my best friends, draco. i know them better than i know anyone else. and i know they don't have enough imagination to realise that i might be able to beat them.'  
  
'hermione - it's not just harry and ron. luna's in on it, too. several are.'  
  
hermione looked into draco's eyes. 'if we go down, we go down together, draco.'  
  
draco nodded, and kissed her forehead. 'i am so sorry, hermione,' he whispered into her hair.  
  
hermione closed her eyes again. that was what she needed to hear. 'i know,' she murmured. 'i know.' 


End file.
